A Thousand Church Bells Ringing
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Five Gallagher Weddings. Ten excited people. Follow the full wedding days of Rachel & Joe, Macey & Preston, Liz & Jonas, Bex & Grant and our favorite Zammie couple! Kudos to whoever can figure out which song the title comes from. R&R. Made to apologize for my long absence & for my best friends
1. Rachel & Joe

**A/N A/N Yes, you hate me. Yes, you're running at me with spears and throwing forks and stuff, and tomahawks and grenades (What can I say, I play a lot of COD), but seriously, I've been SUPER busy that I can't read Fan Fiction anymore because I've been so stressed with school because I have to 'do good and stuff' to get into a good high school, since I really want to get into Lane Tech, so I've been trying to fix my C-average grades to A's and B's, and with ISAT's and NWEA and all that good stuff I seriously have had no time at all, but I seriously have a million documents on my laptop but it doesn't connect to the Internet because of DNS setting and...yeah I won't bore you, but my laptop sucks, so here I am on my computer which sucks, trying to type this for you. As I said, when school ends, I'll probably post unlimited amounts of stories and y'all are gonna want to kill me for that (hopefully not) So, children *soothing voice* put away the tomahawks and snipers and frag grenades or diamond swords, just calm down. Anyway, I always dream up my version of Joe and Rachel's Wedding so I really wanted to post it for you guys since I've been giving quite a few months thought (That is, when I'm not getting in trouble for something, or watching Sherlock season 3, which, so far, is awesome, even if my best friend spoiled it for me, or just playing Minecraft or doing homework) and this is my version of Rachel Morgan and Joseph Solomon's wedding.**

**P.S. I am now obssesed with Minecraft.**

**And PewDiePie**

**And COD**

**And Minecraft YouTubers. Like seriously obssesed. #TeamTDM #SkyArmy #SorryForTheHashTags #Swiftrectioner #DoYouWantToBuildASnowman #SnowmanLonersForLife #ThatWasAndInsideJoke #MeAndMyFriendsAreLoners**

**Enjoy,**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

"So, what do you say, Gallagher Girl? Do you want to join them?"

"I do."

Zach took my hand and led me to where everyone going to the altar was waiting. I had yet to slip on my heels, so I did as Liz had told me, and slipped them on, wincing when my feet started to immediately ache, but then I reminded myself it was for something good.

I shared a glance with Bex. She mouted, _'Are you okay with this?'_

I nodded and tried to smile. I was happy for my mother. She deserved a fresh start with a man she loved. She deserved many things that I couldn't give her.

Macey was frantic, headset still on, yet not a hair out of place. I didn't know when she'd found time to do her make-up and change because when she arrived to where the wedding was being held, she was in a t-shirt and shorts, her hair in a ponytail, but now she was in a beautiful silver-cream dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, with cream high heels, and a beautiful silver pendant my mother had given us each as little treats.

Zach was still holding my hand when my mother came, looking stunning, radiating, beautiful, or any other synonyms for those words. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, with delicate ruffles towards the bottom and glittering strands interlaced in her blinding white gown with it's long train flowing easily behind her. Her hair was done up in a half-bun half-loose style, with the veil and a small crown. My mother looked like a twenty-year-old, was what I thought.

All of a sudden, the music started and my mother took a deep breath, and so did I, as Macey gave her headset to one of the guys opening the doors to the ginormous tent that the wedding, with miniature pews and everything, was going to be held.

First the flower girl, my little cousin Myriah, who was three years old, and then the ring bearer, Myriah's eight-year-old brother, Carlos stepped first, both looking proud, Myriah being careful where she threw the petals on the beautiful red carpet with white and gold trimming.

Then Grant, holding tightly to Bex's arm, stepped first and they walked graciously down the aisle, both smiling, and Bex's straight white teeth matching the radiance of every other white item in the room (which were 63 items, to be exact.) Bex looked like the goddess she was meant to be, with her dress matching Macey's and exact same makeup, her cocoa skin glowed, along with her teeth.

Liz gave me a smile as Jonas offered his arm and Liz accepted, Liz trying her best not to trip, succeeding quite well because of Jonas's strong grip, weak as he may look. Liz looked like an angel, even though we all knew better. She too, matched Bex, Macey and I, but her look gave innocence, even though Liz wasn't as innocent as she used to be, even with makeup covering that up.

Macey and Preston stepped forward, and Preston, despite his nervousness, smiled, while Macey grinned, holding on to Preston's arm, looking like a supermodel, but still young and normal at the same time. Macey looked satisfied, happy, sad, and every other emotion that I felt today.

At long last, Zach took my arm, and I accepted graciously, walking down the beautiful, looking at my best friends, all of whom were smiling like I'd almost never seen them. Joe looked like the happiest man alive, on his wedding day to my mother. I felt a small prick of fear, thinking if we were attacked...but I quickly brushed the thoughts away, because Zach squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality. He stood next to Grant, Jonas and Preston, and Joe, while I stood next to Macey, Liz and Bex, and soon, my mother.

Townsend took my mother's arm and led her down the aisle. My mother looked like a princess-no, a queen. Her beauty was of a princesses', but her grace was that of a queen. She walked slowly, even though I knew for a fact she and Joe were bursting to be together. I mean, it was quite obvious, just by looking at them.

My mother stood besides Joe, both of them smiling, and making everyone else feel satisfied and their "radiance beautified upon everyone it fell upon."(Kudos and cookies to who can figure out where this line from a book, just not GG, comes from.) I looked at Zach, and he gave me a small smile as Townsend returned to his seat besides Abby and held her hand tightly, Abby's dramatic strap covering her bullet wound. The priest smiled, and began his speech. I didn't pay attention, instead I scanned my mother and Joe's faces. The only look you could say was on their face was pure joy.

I started listening when the priest turned to Joe and said, "Do you, Joseph Solomon, take Rachel Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving her until death may part you?"

Joe's voice was firm and steady, like it was during our CoveOps lessons so long ago, as he said, "I do."

The priest turned to my mother and said, "Do you, Rachel Cameron, take Joseph Solomon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving him until death may part you?"

My mother's voice didn't tremble or quaver as she smiled and said, "I do."

The priest raised his Bible and said, "Then by the power in me, I pronounce Joseph Solomon and Rachel Solomon to be married man and woman. You may now kiss the bride."

Joe hesitated for about half a second and then lifted my mother's beautiful veil, and kissed her. Zach must have known how nervous I felt about that, so he lightly squeezed my hand.

Then we started walking back down the aisle, everyone standing up and applauding. Macey had gotten the designers to make it rain confetti, and I'm pretty sure all the guests carried rice that Macey had most likely given them.

Everyone clapped for my mother and Joe, who held tightly to each other's arms, united as one, married, united by their love, I guess you could say. My mother with her beautiful pearl white smile, and Joe with his smile, made the perfect sight. The photographer(s) were snapping pictures, just as Macey had wanted, and she didn't even notice the photographer got one photo with flash by accident, since she too, was too busy clapping and cheering for my mother and Joe.

We all followed behind them, Zach holding my arm, and everyone threw rice on Mom and Joe as they exited the tent, just as we burst into the open sunlight on that beautiful 4th of July. Somewhere in the distant, yet so close, town of Roseville, there were fireworks all over the place, and a part of my heart knew that America had dedicated some of her love-and fireworks-to Mom and Joe.

"So, you think they'll still let me visit you?" Zach's voice was playful in my ear and I kissed him as I said, "Depends. They might not."

"Well you know I'll figure it out somehow."

**A/N You guys like it? The ending is what REALLY BUGGED ME! Like, seriously bugged me, cause I couldn't figure out how to end so I just decided on playful Zammie :) **

**By the way, do you guys want to build a snowman?**

**Or review?**

**I'm totally fine with either.**

**~Alex :)**


	2. Macey & Preston

**A/N Part two of 'A Thousand Church Bells' aka 'Five Special Weddings' or whatever. First was Rachel and Joe, whom I absolutely love, but since I know you guys want Cammie/Zach wedding...well...too bad...That's the final chapter! You know the phrase, 'save the best for last?' Not that the others aren't great, but C and Z are the main couple everyone cares about-although I personally love Liz/Jonas and Bex/Grant, but the next couple is Macey/Preston! Yay *claps loudy* You guys will clap with me, won't you? Anyway, regarding my spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I'm seriously sorry, I know either I cut the sentence off and didn't notice or FanFiction is just messing with me...anyways, a lot of you guessed the song was 'Off The Chain' by Selena Gomez! Well...yes...*bows head* And to the guest who said that the 'radiance ' quote was from Harry Potter (Deathly Hallows, Fleur and Bill's wedding, just to get in the mood :D), kudos and virtual Chips Ahoy to you!**

**Okay...**

***sits quietly like a loner***

**:D**

**~Alex**

Macey POV

"Mace, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding," Liz insisted, stopping me once again from leaving the room where we were getting ready...getting ready for _my_ wedding..._to Preston_.

"Please, Lizzie, just-"

"No."

Cammie and Bex sat on the bed, giggling, already in bridesmaid dresses. Liz was my maid of honor, and Cammie and Bex my bridesmaids. I wanted Liz to be my maid of honor because she, even before Cammie and Bex, acted nice to me when I first came to the Gallagher Academy. So I guess you could call little Lizzie my first friend at spy school.

"You have to wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, by the way," said Cammie from her place on the queen-size hotel room bed we were getting ready in. We were staying at the Ritz-Carlton, and had rented their extremely fancy dining hall, which Liz picked out, and I agreed with.

"My dress is new, I borrowed my mother's necklace from when she got married, my earrings used to be my grandmother's, which counts as antique and I'm wearing blue underwear," I replied, being the good wedding girl I am.

Bex wiggled her finger at me, her British accent thick when she said, "And why all of a sudden all traditional, Mace? I thought you were 'original.'"

I just laughed-a nervous laugh, but a laugh all the same, and said, "I don't think weddings should be messed with...at least...not _my_ wedding."

Cammie, Bex and Liz laughed, and all of a sudden Bex's little girl, Annabel, who was only two years old, entered the room quietly, and ran to her mother. I smiled. I personally loved kids-except when they cried. But otherwise, I would absolutely love to have a kid, especially with Preston. I would pray that the baby would have his adorable curls, because...I don't know...I love his curls?

Gosh, Macey, get a grip.

"Well, at least you're not going crazy like you did at Mom and Joe's wedding," said Cammie, re-positioning herself on the bed so she had one leg over the other. I smiled. She had a point. I did go insane trying to make sure everything was perfect for my headmistresses' wedding-and for Cammie's mom wedding.

Cammie herself was still dating Zach, and, since Jonas had just proposed to Liz the previous month, they were the only ones yet to get married. Bex was the first, I would be second as of today, Lizzie would be third, and hopefully, Zach and Cammie would get married. Cause they totally had to have a kid named after me!

"Macey?" said my mother quietly, entering the room, with my father besides her. All four of us shut up. Of course we had invited my parents, but I highly doubted they come, yet there they were. I had asked my father to walk me down the aisle-of course I hadn't actually expected it, so I asked Joe to walk me down the aisle-I was close to him, but not as close as Cammie or Zach or even Bex.

"Mom? Dad? I thought..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh...sweetie," said my mother, just running to me and throwing her arms around me. I felt her tears on my hair, but I didn't care in the least it was getting slightly messed up. I hugged her back tightly, and, against her neck I murmured, "Mommy."

Yes, I called my mother 'Mommy.' It was an emotional day, and it slipped out. But my mother didn't care, she just hugged me tighter and said, "Macey." My friends slipped quietly out of the room. Then my mother pulled away and held me at arm's-length and said, "You look beautiful, sweetheart, just like always. The natural makeup is beautiful on you, like always. I can't believe you're getting married.

Then my father came up to me and hugged me. Not a stiff, awkward hug, like we normally did-or on some occasions, no hugging. He hugged me tightly, maybe not as tight as my mother, but still tightly. "Macey, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud how far you've come and how, despite everything, you're so strong and you're getting married."

All through this my mother was in tears, I was in tears, and my father was close to tears. And through all that time, I saw three pairs of eyes peeking through the door, smiling at me.

Just then, Bex walked in, smiled, shook my father and mother's hand, and told me, in a perfect American accent, "Macey, the music starts in three minutes. Thank you so much for coming, you have no idea how much this means to Macey," continued Bex, turning to my parents.

And it did.

My father smiled, which seemed strange, and said, "Shall we?" and took my arm, my mother wrapping her other arm around my shoulder, making sure to not mess up my dress.

My mother went in through another door, to sit with Preston's mother. She looked beautiful, and was wearing a dress that she knew had been one of my favorites when I was a little girl and I would sit on her and my father's bed and pick out a dress for my mother to wear on a date with my dad.

My best friends were there, all smiling at me, Annabel and Andrew with their adorable brown and blonde hair respectively and brown eyes, Grant and Bex, Lizzie and Jonas, and Cammie and Zach all there.

Cammie flashed me a smile, and I noticed how she hadn't complained whatsoever about the short dress (which I'm sure Zach didn't mind at all about) and high heels I'd asked the bridesmaids to wear-she knew how special this day was to me.

With a pang, however, I realized that I wouldn't be a free woman. I wouldn't be able to go with my best friends whenever I pleased, I wouldn't be able to go out and have fun-well I would, but much less often. Cammie could do that, as she was at college while Zach went on missions-they saw each other when he came to visit her.

Even Lizzie was mostly free-she and Jonas lived together but they could go see whomever they pleased, since they weren't officially tied down-_yet_.

Just then the music started, and my father grasped my arm tightly.

First Annabel went, in all her lavender-dress three-year-old girl glory, her dark hair containing a single lavender flower, followed by her brother Andrew, in a little tuxedo and all, which was adorable.

That was the point when I started fidgeting, and getting nervous.

_Don't freak out Macey. Don't freak out._

I knew Cammie and Zach were next so Cammie, smiling, took Zach's hand and they walked down the aisle, and I smiled internally, knowing that one day they wouldn't be walking the aisle at someone else's at wedding-they'd be walking down it on their own wedding.

Bex and Grant followed, Bex looking gorgeous in her light lavender dress, and Grant looking good in his tuxedo, and both looking sincerely happy and at peace with the world (which wasn't something you'd expect from them, if you knew them.)

Then it was Lizzie and Jonas. Jonas gave Liz a small, shy smile and, together, they walked down the aisle, Liz being perfect and graceful, and not at all like her normal trippy self (but we all loved her for it.)

Then it was me. My father gave me one last hug, took my arm, and slowly, I walked down the aisle, looking at all the faces that I passed, which were all smiling at me. The beautiful lavender petals were on the red carpet, which made it all look very pretty. I met my mother's eye and she smiled as well. There was Rachel and Joe, and their little two-year-old, Sydney. Some cousins, some old friends-typically, what'd you expect at a wedding.

I was making sure not to look at Preston so I could be truly startled by his beauty on my wedding day-which was kind of strange to be honest, because I had been begging to see him not an hour before.

My mother and Preston's mother both held lavender-patterned handkerchief's to their eyes and dabbed-which was something I thought you only saw in the movies, but it turns out it happened in real weddings, too-well, at least at my wedding.

I reached Preston, and he was, in a word, beautiful. His locks were perfectly in balance between messy and neat-like he'd made them slightly messy on purpose, which I guess he had-but at that moment I guess one could call me breathless.

I smiled at him and he held out his hand, with all my friends smiling at me, Liz and Jonas on either side of Preston and I, with Cammie and Bex next to her and Zach and Grant of Preston's other side.

So the priest began. Call me crazy, but I wasn't really paying attention-instead I was looking at the faces of every single person who was present at my wedding-people I loved.

But I was still paying attention, so when the priest asked Preston, "Do you, Preston Andrew Winters, take Macey Rose McHenry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving her until death may part you?"

I held my breath as Preston said, "I do."

The priest-and everyone's eyes- turned to me, and he asked me, "Do you, Macey Rose McHenry take Preston Andrew Winters to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him in rich and poor, in health and sickness and to never stop loving him until death may part you?"

"I do." I said the words quickly, surely-and most importantly, I meant them. I really did.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And so Preston leaned in, raised my veil gracefully and kissed me.

The best kiss of my life.

So Preston-I mean, my husband- took my arm and lead me down the aisle, to people standing up and clapping, and cheering, all with grinning faces-our mothers in tears.

There was confetti that I liked-white, with hints of lavender- thrown over us as we walked gracefully down the aisle once again-but now as a married couple.

With my best friends at my back, my husband at my side, and my parents nearby, I knew everything would be okay.

**A/N Yes, sorry for the long wait-I totally got stuck-well...that and I'm writing a new book. As in an actual book. It's about a half-vampire half-warlock girl named Andrea who attends the Vrekswagen Academy for Culturally Gifted Students. I'd tell you more...but...you know...**

**Plus, I have a new story coming out soon!**

**Summary: Takes place during the Revolutionary War-Zach, a British soldier-is staying in Cammie's, a colonists, and daughter of a major patriot, house thanks to the Quartering Act. Although at first Zach loathes her, he soons starts falling in love with her. But will this be another Romeo and Juliet story?**

**Also, does anyone watch anime, by any chance? And if you do have you ever watched Bleach? Or attack on titan? Or Norigami? Or One Piece? Or Hetalia? Yes, I am an anime freak, and someone who now knows how to speak Japanese in a basic way!**

**Kawaii Sayonaura!**

**Arigatou for reading!**

**Team Levi all the way!**

**And Italy all the way! And Lichenstein! And Poland!**

**~Alex**

**P.S. I MISS YOU SO MUCH TWIN!**


	3. Liz & Jonas

**A/N Dang it's been a while since I updated this story ;( Well, I got inspired to write again, so…let's go!**

**Also, Zammie wedding will be the last chapter :p If anyone wants to see an engagement for them, tell me in the reviews, and I'll write a separate one-shot.**

**Review? :p**

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

**Taylor Swift (Enchanted)**

Liz PoV

"Macey, how does this dress go!? It shouldn't be scientifically possible to squeeze into a dress this small!" I exclaimed, trying to fix the position my wedding dress was in.

"Liz," said Macey calmly, walking over to me, adjusting my straps, "All you had to do was adjust this strap, and twist it around a little."

I blushed. "Oh! I knew that!" I said, kind of ashamed, that with all the genius I was lucky to posses, I couldn't figure out how to put on my wedding dress.

"What if the wedding goes wrong? What if there's a terrorist attack, or what if the church burns down? What if one of us has a heart attack, or what if someone doesn't approve of our marriage and speaks up in front of the priest!?" I was panicking at that point, because the odds, although not too high, were still up there.

"Lizzie," said Cammie, who was trying to fix her hair, "What are the odds of anything bad happening?"

"Ninety-seven to one," I responded immediately, "Given the factors of people's health conditions, and any medical conditions that run in the family, and the location of this wedding, as well as the neighborhood statistics of violence, as well as the professions of some of the guests, the odds are up there." By the time I had finished saying all that, I was almost out of breath.

"Lizzie, there won't be ninety-seven people at this wedding. It's only, what, sixty people?" said Bex, who was examining her complexion in the vanity mirror of the room we were in, makeup brush in her mouth.

"It's 68 people," said Macey calmly, who was helping Cammie fix her hair, seeing as Cammie had a tendency to be, shall we say, _styling-challenged_. Seeing the look on my, Bex and Cammie's faces, she added, "Of course I know, I planned this whole wedding."

How could I forget? Macey had been the first of us to get married, so she was the only one who wore a marriage ring on her finger. In around half an hour, I would be wearing a ring like that, too, I thought, shivering a little.

"Lizzie, come here, I still need to do a quick touch-up to your makeup," said Macey, sitting me down in a chair, and putting another brush in her mouth while she examined my face.

After a few minutes of, "Liz, look this way," or, "Tilt your head sideways," I was done with my makeup. Although I knew I was getting married, the thought had just started to sink in, and I ended up bursting into tears.

"You guys! I'm getting married!" I said, sobbing a little.

"Thank god I bought some waterproof makeup," said Macey, but then she wiped a tear from my eye, saying, "Lizzie, we know. You're 23, more than old enough to get married."

After a few minutes of crying, and "I love you,"-ing, Cammie stood up, saying, "The music's starting in two minutes."

That's when my heart started beating faster than should be healthy for an adult like me, and I almost shook walking to the church doors, which were closed.

"Don't trip, Lizzie," whispered Bex in my ear, and smiling as Grant came towards Bex and took her arm. Zach was there, too, and Preston. My dad was there, and my flower girl, who Jonas' 12 year old sister, Lily, as well as the ring bearer, my cousin Daniel, who was 10. Ellie was my maid of honor and she would be walking with her boyfriend, Elias, who was also 19.

We heard the music starting, and the doors were opened. Bex and Grant started down the aisle first, both beaming at everyone, and as soon as they were half-way towards the alter, Cammie and Zach went, arm in arm. When Bex and Grant reached the altar, they split, Grant going next to Jonas who looked amazing, and Bex going a little to side of where Ellie would be standing.

As soon as Cammie and Zach reached the middle, my other bridesmaid, and groomsmen, Macey and Preston started walking, Macey smiling her famous politician smile. Following them was Daniel, carrying the ring, and later Lily, tossing her flower petals on the aisle.

Ellie gave me a small smile, and went on, holding Daniel's arm. My father gave me a sad smile, and said, "Let's go, pumpkin."

I was trembling, but I tried to control myself. I remember the breathing techniques I had been taught at Gallagher, with the purpose of controlling my nerves. My father, looking as dashing as ever, started walking me down the aisle.

I looked into Jonas' eyes, and he was beaming. I smiled back at my husband-to-be, and when I reached the end of the aisle, my father gave me another sad smile, kissed my cheek, let me go, and went to stand next to my mother.

I took a deep breath, went up the steps to the altar, and took my place on the other side of Ellie. She squeezed my hand once, but then let go, and turned to look at the priest.

Jonas' deep brown eyes looked into my blue ones, and since I had been trained to notice people's emotions through their eyes, I saw a mixture of fear and happiness, excitement and terrified. I knew, because I felt exactly the same way.

I joined my hands with Jonas', and took a deep breath, as the priest began to speak and I tuned out while he talked about our 'holy union' and things like that. I myself wasn't particularly religious, but my parents' insisted on a traditional Roman Catholic wedding, and so had Jonas' parents.

I tuned back in when the priest turned to Jonas and he began to speak, "I, Jonas Michael Anderson, take you, Elizabeth Jane Sutton, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

When the priest turned to me, I took a deep breath, steadying my voice to make sure I wouldn't ramble, and began to say, "I, Elizabeth Jane Sutton, take you Jonas Michael Anderson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us party. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

My mother was in the front aisle, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, while my father held her hand. The priest turned to Jonas again and asked, "Do you, Jonas Michael Anderson, take Elizabeth Jane Sutton to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"

Jonas took a deep breath, looked me in the eye, and said, "I do."

The priest turned to me, and said, "Do you, Elizabeth Jane Sutton, take Jonas Michael Anderson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

All eyes were on me as I took a deep shaky breath and said, "I do."

The priest turned to the audience and said, "Does anyone have anything against this holy union? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

No one stood up, so the priest turned back to us, and said, "I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Jonas gave me a huge grin as he stepped toward me and kissed me, among the cheers and claps of everyone in the room as they stood up in unison. His kiss was long, and slow, and safe, and I let it sink in. I was married now.

After we broke apart, the rest of our wedding party came up to us, and I heard Grant whisper to Jonas, "You're getting laid tonight, man."

I just gave a bright red blush as Macey smirked at me, and glanced at the ring on my finger.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this one! This one was pretty easy to write, seeing as it's Liz, and Liz is the character I relate the most to, hahaha **

**Review? :p**


	4. Bex & Grant

**A/N Well, even if y'all didn't want a Zammie engagement story, I'm going to write one anyway! Ahh, the beauty of the internet! This time it's Bex &amp; Grant! Save Zammie for last, ya know? ;)**

**Review? :p**

_**I'm booking myself for one way flight**_

_**I gotta see the color in your eyes**_

_**Telling myself I'm gonna be alrirght**_

_**Without you baby, it's a waste of time**_

**Hunter Hayes (I Want Crazy)**

Bex PoV

"Bex, I swear to Buddha if you don't stop moving, I will hurt you!" threatened Macey as she closed my eyelids and started brushing all types of powder on my eyelids.

"Macey, calm down," said Liz's angelic voice from the darkness that I was being engulfed in thanks to Macey McHenry.

Macey sighed, and let me open my eyes, and as I started to stand up, she warned, "Rebecca, I swear, if you mess up your makeup, I'll make it so you look like Bridezilla, and Grant runs away from you,"

"_Did you just call me Rebecca?_" I said, turning around to face Macey, but Cammie yanked on my hair.

"Bex, you can kill her _after_ the wedding. Right now, I'm working on your hair, and seeing as I have zero skill when it comes to this, you're going to have to stand still, and _not_ kill the woman who organized your wedding," she said calmly, and I relaxed again.

This was why Cammie was the best friend ever.

"Bex, where are you and Grant going for your honeymoon?" asked Liz. Despite the fact that Liz had photographic memory, and I had mentioned it to her more than once, she still forgot where I was going for my honeymoon. Well, I wasn't too surprised, since I doubt your friend's honeymoon is a situation that could potentially affect your career and the world. Since Lizzie was usually off saving the world behind a computer screen.

"We're going to Paris," I said, kind of dreamily.

Macey scoffed. "How cliché," she said, then looked at her nails, "Preston and I went to Sweden. Sweden is really underrated, you know? The mountains there are beautiful, and there's just so much nature there."

Then, Macey smirked. "You know, Bex, you should be careful about the things married couples do on their honeymoon," she said, then winked at Lizzie, who blushed brightly.

Liz looked down at her growing baby bump, and said, "If you use the correct protection, there won't be a surprise in nine months!"

All of us laughed, and I said, "Well, you don't have to be a married couple to have a baby, right?"

Then I winked at Cammie, who rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in defiance, "Zach and I have never done anything, and there are no plans for children, or even marriage."

"Sure, Cam, sure," I teased, and then looked at the clock on top of the vanity mirror. "Let's go, the music is going to be started in five minutes."

We stepped into the lobby behind where the wedding was going to be. Since neither my, nor Grant's family was religious, we wouldn't have the wedding at a church or anything. It was outside, with a bunch of white tents, in London. Today was actually a nice, sunny warm day, which surprised me, since it wasn't usually like that.

Waiting for us there were Zach, Jonas, Preston, my cousin Timothy, who was one of the groomsmen, and Grant's sister Katherine, who was another bridesmaid, as well as my dad. Our ring bearer and flower girl were Grant's ten-year-old brother Daniel, and Joe and Rachel's five year old daughter, Lily.

As we heard the music starting, and the flap to the tent swung open, Cammie winked at me as Zach took her arm and they started walking down the aisle together. I glanced at them, and predicted that in the near future, Cammie would be walking besides Joe to where Grant stood now, except that in Grant's place would be Zach.

Liz squeezed my hand and she and Jonas started walking after them, her baby bump just barely starting to show, and I heard her take a deep breath, and try not to trip. I had let her wear flats since she was pregnant, and I didn't want to be responsible for her tripping and anything happening to the baby.

Macey took Preston's arm and they started walking together, Macey looking like a supermodel, and Preston looking handsome, but still following Macey's lead. Katherine smiled at Timothy, and they started walking together.

My dad looked at me, gave me a sad smile, and took my arm, walking slowly down the aisle with me. I heard gasps, and quite a few, "She looks to beautiful!" but I ignored them, and just tried to smile radiantly. It was hard to breathe because I saw Grant, looking like the most handsome man alive.

My dad helped me up the little platform, kissed my cheek, and then went to sit besides my mother, and I took a deep breath, and stood next to Grant. Cammie was on my other side, with Liz, Macey and Katherine on her side, and Zach, Jonas, Preston and Timothy were on Grant's other side.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Grant Newman and Rebecca Grace Baxter," started the marriage dude.

He went through a few things, saying on how we're going to love each other forever, and et cetera, but I only paid attention when he turned to me and said, "Do you Rebecca Grace Baxter, take Grant Newman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled and said, "I do."

"Do you Grant Newman, take Rebecca Grace Baxter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

His voice was firm when he said, "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I felt the whole tent go silent, and all eyes on us as Grant looked me in the eyes, lifted my veil slowly, and kissed me, and I felt myself melting into him. It was a sweet kiss, a soft one, and as soon as our lips touched, everyone stood up and clapped loudly, cheering.

We hadn't wanted a reception, instead just going straight to the airport in a limo our friends had paid for. Everyone started filing out, and when we walked down the aisle together, husband and wife, and stepped outside, people threw rice at us, as was tradition, and my best friends came to hug me, and Liz, who had started crying after the ceremony said, "We'll miss you Bex!"

Macey handed me a box of birth control pills, winked, and said, "You'll need these."

Cammie just said, "Don't get knocked up, Rebecca," and smirked.

I just laughed at them, then hugged them, and my parents, and stepped into the car with Grant. We waved as the limo pulled away, and I cuddled into him, saying, "Well, now I have to put up with you for the rest of my life."

"Well, I don't see anything bad in that, Mrs. Newman," he winked, and kissed my cheek.

**A/N Next is the long awaited Zammie chapter!**

**Review? :p**


	5. Cammie & Zach

**A/N I wrote this quite a while ago, so I decided to finish it and post it**

**Enjoy ;)**

**_You look so beautiful in this light_**

**_Your silhouette over me_**

**_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_**

**_Is the Tenerife sea _**

**Ed Sheeran (Tenerife Sea)**

**Cammie POV**

I didn't get married in the spring or in the summer of that year. I got married somewhere in between. June 15. Exactly halfway through the year at exactly noon. It was Macey's idea, so Zach and I went along with it, knowing she'd probably force us too, anyway.

We got married in California, on a long, sandy stretch of beach with a beautiful ocean view. I wanted to get married at Gallagher, but it would bring back too many memories of my mother's marriage, so we chose California. The town was called El Dorado, and we had already bought a house there.

"Cam, your hair's getting messed up," said Liz, moving to fix the beautiful silky hairstyle she had made of my hair.

I let her work, sitting down on the rolling chair in the bedroom I was using in the beach home. I glanced outside, and saw the white tents, the long red carpet, and the altar at the foot of it. Where Zach and I would be married. There were white and gold balloons, white folding chairs, and I could see my mother talking Macey out of strangling one of the caterer's.

Bex was my maid of honor. With Grant as my best man. I'd given the honor to Macey at first, since she'd planned the whole wedding, but she refused, saying Bex should be given the honor, and Liz said the same.

So Bex and Grant were my maid of honor and best man. Liz, Macey and Amirah were my bridesmaids. Amy may have been five years younger than me, and only 19 years old, but she was a perfect bridesmaid. Her long dark brown hair fell in waves a little past her shoulders, and her wide brown eyes were smiling. I'd seen her look like this very few times.

My ushers were Preston, Jonas and Amirah's sweetheart, Marcus. Marcus was a good year older than her, but he was perfect for her, always treating her like she should be, always protecting her. He reminded me of how Zach acted sometimes.

Amy walked in with Bex, both smiling. Amy was carrying Bex's three year old daughter, Alyssa, who had light brown skin with big brown eyes, and curly dark brown locks. Alyssa, along with her twin brother, Adam, would be my flower girl and ring bearer.

Don't get me wrong. I was the most nervous person that ever lived on that day—I was getting married. It wasn't that I was nervous about the person I was _getting married_ with—well, yes I was, but I had a good feeling about our relationship—but I was nervous about the fact that I'd be considered an adult—that I wouldn't live with Mom and Joe. I would be a woman that lived in her own house with her husband, and went to work, and—if time and my husband would allow—take care of her baby in the future.

That was what scared me.

"Cam!" said Bex, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Mace is going to have our heads if we don't get down there—come on."

Here it was—the moment of truth. Well, that sounded melodramatic, and wasn't true, because the actual moment would be when I said "I do." And I was determined to say those words, and I would keep to them, and every other vow the priest, Zach, and I would make. I was determined to.

"You're late! Now, hurry up!" said Macey, headset in place, reminding me of my mother's wedding. She too was in her bridesmaid dress—which I had decided would be amethyst. Just because it was my birthstone, and that the tiara on my head was amethyst, the ring Zach proposed to me with was amethyst, and that there was a lilac strap on my white dress.

Amirah, Liz, Macey, Alyssa, Joe, Jonas, Marcus, Preston and I all waited at attention, and finally the doors opened.

I looked at the crowd, at the smiling faces of agents, relatives, and the list went on. Alyssa went ahead of Joe and I, tossing petals on the red carpet, where I saw Bex, Grant and Zach.

Zach.

He was in a tux, and he was smiling at me as Joe took my arm and started walking down the aisle with me. I couldn't help but feel a pang as I thought how my father was supposed to have been here—walking down the aisle with me. But I quickly shook those thoughts away as Liz &amp; Jonas, Macey &amp; Preston and Amy &amp; Marcus in front of us. We reached the end, and the girls filed on the other side of me, the boys on the other side of Zach, and Joe back with my mother, Aunt Abby, Townsend (he was Zach's dad after all) and Grandma and Grandpa Morgan in the front row.

Grandma smiled at me, as if saying, "I told you that one day you'd be up here."

And she was right.

My mother was also smiling at me. I knew she had always had her guesses that Zach and I would get married. She was right too. Her smile told me, "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

And I hoped she was right.

We said our vows, then the priest asked to me, "Do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take Zachary Goode to be your lawfully wedded husband, during the good times and the bad, during sickness and poverty, until death do you part?"

There was silence, then I said, "I do."

"And do you, Zachary Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife, during the good times and the bad, during sickness and poverty, until death may part you?"

Zach replied, "I do."

"Then I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then Zach leaned over, and kissed me, softly, and I swore I'd never forget that kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered when we broke apart, and I smiled. I saw the Bex, Liz, Macey, Amirah smiling at me. I saw Grant, Preston, Jonas and Marcus smiling at me. Even little Adam and Alyssa looked happy.

We walked down the aisle again, and outside, people threw light amounts of rice as we got in the limo Macey had gotten for us.

I hugged all my friends saying, "I sure will miss you guys."

Bex smiled. "It'll only be two weeks, Cam. Besides," she winked, "You're married now."

And so I was.

When I got in the limo, then Zach, we turned and waved back at everyone else, and the limo began to drive.

Into our new life.

**A/N The last few sentences are so cheesy ughh *slaps self***


End file.
